Just Messing Around
by Joyce Maetta
Summary: Spike meets an unexpected friend.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just Messing Around  
Author: Joyce  
Email: zinehall@yahoo.com  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy   
Disclaimer: Thanks Joss for everything, egirl for the challenge idea, and Christopher Moore's Practical Demonkeeping.  
Summary: Spoilers up to "As You Were". Buffy has broken up with Spike and he is hopeless. Someone very unexpected enters his life.  
  
Chapter 1  
Spike looked at the heap of rubble and smirked. "Real smart fixing this place up..me..an evil dead thing...yeah...real smart". His eyes glazed over from a combination of alcohol and pain. The sobs escaped gently. Not worth a lot anyway. Just junkyard stuff. He rose slowly. "Not letting this get to me. Need a spot of violence right about now to clear my head."  
  
The crypt was still and silent. Too silent for Spike. He needed something, anything, to drown out the galloping emptiness inside him. He jumped off the sarcophogus, walked to his firewater stash and grabbed another bourbon bottle. Only he was so upset that he broke it. He threw the remainder of the bottle against the stone wall where the thwop sound added a spark of something interesting to think about..just for a bit. The broken shards of the bottle reminded him too much of his romantic failings. All he could do was mourn the loss of another bottle of bourbon which was too expensive for him to obtain.   
  
Spike had told Buffy that he wasn't complaining to her "I'm using you" statement. He knew he was being used but he had time on his side. Time for her to develop feelings for him, time to forge past those self imposed walls of hers. But she didn't see it that way. "I'm sorry, William." She might as well have been channeling Cecily, the bint. Long remembered feelings churned his undead gut. Why was he feeling this way? He, a fiendish demon, wasn't supposed to have these feelings.  
  
He grabbed his duster, donned it and sauntered out of the crypt. The night seemed brighter than usual, too bright for the cloud hanging over his spirit. He strolled quickly through the cemetery making a beeline for Willie's. Just to be on the safe side, he extended his vampiric hearing to take in the conversations in progress. Thankfully, none of the customers seemed to have Spike as the subject of the moment. That was a good thing because, right now, Spike could not bear to be alone. Normally, he did not seek out the company of other demons unless it was to kill them. Now, he felt an overwhelming need to be around others like himself. He needed their presence to ground himself. The bar was unusually quiet which was disconcerting.   
  
"It's too quiet here," he remarked loudly to the bartender, hoping to get some attention from the clientele.   
  
"Yep, some nights are like that," Zak, the new bartender, replied laconically.  
  
Spike just looked at him. "So that's how they want it", he thought. He ordered a glass of the good stuff, showed his true face and quickly drained the glass. His yellow eyes gazed silently threatening the bartender. The bartender showed not one shard of fear. Spike thought, "This won't work. Can't get a rise out of anyone."   
  
He changed back into his human face and got up to leave. As he exited the bar, someone grabbed his shoulder from the side. Someone very strong, too. Spike looked and saw a 7 foot mass of blue with strips of skin hanging like snakes where its hair should have been. Black pools for eyes. Slimy skin with suckers at the appendages to hold its prey well and truly. Slits for a nose and an angry looking maw for a mouth. Grimosh demon is what Spike's brain has processed. The blue demon gurgles something about Spike having been the one who killed its mate.   
  
"I want revenge", it gurgled.   
  
Spike smirked. Inwardly, his spirits racheted up a notch or two. "And you think I did it, eh? Come to put me to rest, have you?" Spike couldn't help himself. He started to chuckle.   
  
"How dare you dishonor my Lroth by those sounds! For that you will die slowly."   
  
The Grimosh pulled Spike along the ground with its suckers. Spike started to appreciate the dangerous situation in which he now existed. One side of him justed wanted to give into the slow descent into nothingness. However, the demon side, with its instinct for self preservation, fiercely asserted itself. "Think. What's the low down on these Grimosh buggers. What's their Achilles heel?" From his memory, Spike knew that the Grimosh operated primarily by touch since it had poor vision. It had only caught Spike because it had positioned itself by the bar exit just waiting for a platinum haired vampire to cross its path. Spike had to avoid being pulled towards the demon's mouth. The Grimosh had acid for saliva. Think, think. Buy some time.  
  
"Yeah, it was me, mate, " Spike confessed, "but it was an accident."  
  
FLASHBACK.Spike recalled one night patrolling with Buffy. Pings of pain. Well, he wasn't exactly patrolling with Buffy but surreptitiously watching her back, which was sorely needed these days with her not showing a lot of feeling. Anyway, he was hiding from Buffy when he'd spied a Grimosh demon lurking in ambush. They were like lower life forms that just stood still until some unsuspecting tasty thing came within grabbing distance. Very carnivorous beasties. Yeah, they were huge and blue but not until they actually grabbed something. The Grimosh had a natural camouflage otherwise which made them appear smaller and take on the color of their surroundings. Spike had jumped at the Grimosh. The Grimosh turned with its maw open. Spike had twisted away and jumped back just in time. The beast came at him again. Spike launched a side thrust kick to its middle. The beast had grabbed at his leg spinning. Since its body was so slippery, Spike's kick did nothing. He hit the ground, pushed himself up and away from the beast. Moving away, he managed to pull out his knife. The beast again came at him. Spike jumped into a nearby tree, bounced off and landed on the beast's shoulders. He started stabbing its thick,slimy blubbery skin with no purchase. The beast reached up to grab Spike just as he had hit a spot right in the middle of its skull. Soft spot like a baby. Slid in just like butter. That was it. The demon dropped.   
  
Back to the present. Spike tries to hide his sudden remembrance.   
  
"Killing my Lroth was not an accident. It was murder and you shall die!" This Grimosh had a one note brain. Suddenly, a dog wailed in the background. The Grimosh was momentarily distracted.  
  
Spike had his chance. He twisted and pulled a sword from its scabbard. Long dusters do come in handy sometimes. He brandished it up and down into the demon's skull with one swift stroke. The demon dropped just like the last one. A spittel of acid,however, did hit the front of Spike's duster. That's all it hit. Just the front. Spike was unscathed except for still being attached to the suckers. He looked around to see if any of its friends were present. Satisfied that there were none, he spent the next few minutes diligently disengaging himself from the suckers. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The fight was the Grimosh had been exhilarating even if just a hair bit too close for comfort. It raised Spike's spirits just enough to put a spring in his step as he made his way back to his crypt.   
  
An overwhelming smell of spilled human blood caused him to stop and sniff the air. He ascertained the direction from which the smell arose and tentatively, nervously approached. The whimper of a dog broke the silence. The dog noticed Spike and started to growl low in its throat. Spike first gave the dog a long lookover which caused the dog to lay low and whimper. It appeared to be a bloodied white ball of fur, possibly a terrier Poodle mix. With the dog subdued, Spike could give his full attention to the scene before him. There were splatters of blood on the ground and in the bushes but no body. There was also a bit of torn clothing. It was over this bit of torn lacy clothing which that the dog sat watch. Spike could now make out two distinctly different human scents. He quickly backed away and turned around looking for some avenue of escape. Spike was virtually defenseless against a human what with the chip in his head. He relaxed gradually as he realized that no one was near.   
  
Why did humans do this to each other? Vampires killed humans because that was the natural order of things in order to survive. But humans seemed to engage in a lot of homicide..and they had souls. Why?They were not driven by blood lust. The Slayer seemed to turn a blind eye to the incidents of homicide and so she refused to look at the statistics. Spike, however, read about them and was astounded at the homicide frequency. Humans did it with varying patterns and methods. Oh well. Nothing he could do now. This fell under the purview of the Sunnydale Police who probably would be along shortly. He had to book it and fast.  
  
He turned and started walking once again to his crypt. He'd gone a few meters before he realized that he wasn't alone. The little dog was quietly following him. "This is just great. Now I got a dog on my tail", he said. "Go on. Go home."  
The dog limped towards Spike. The little fellow was hurt. Why hadn't he noticed that? He'd thought that the fur was bloodied with human blood alone. Even with all the human blood, Spike should have been able to ferret out the odor of canine blood. "Poor fella. Can't leave you out here. Plenty of beasties would like to eat you." Spike himself was being swayed by the blood lust.   
  
Spike mentally flashbacked to Prague 1997. He had brought plenty of puppies to Drusilla for dinner after the mob had weakened her enough that she was unable to hunt for herself. He had had no compunctions about dogs at that time. They had to eat. Now looking at the dog's big eyes, Spike did not know why the dog was getting to his undead heart. He should be the Big Bad after all. But this dog has a certain mournful pout. Reminds him of one of Buffy's expressions which he can't refuse. He also remembered the Niblet saying that she wanted a dog but Buffy wouldn't hear of it. That sold him.   
  
"Come along, little fella. Mustn't dally out here in your condition." He slowed down so that the dog could keep up. When they had approached the crypt, the dog jumped up on his leg.   
  
"Hey, stop that. Don't need a dog on my leg," he said as he somehow found himself scratching the dog's ears. "Bloody hell, being around the Scoobies so much is rubbing off on me. The lot are always going on about puppies." Spike kneeled and petted the little dog. The dog looked back with sad eyes. Spike knew exactly how the dog felt. " You and me have seem to have both lost the women in our lives. Maybe we can comfort each other? What do you say?"  
  
Spike and the dog entered the crypt. "Have a seat anywhere. What am I going to do with you? Can't feed you blood. Too precious for the likes of you." He pulled out his first aid kit and cleaned up the dog's injured leg. Someone had taken a swipe at it with a sharp edge, probably a knife. Spike found some rags and laid the dog down on them. Then he spied a rat in a corner. Spike quickly caught it and took it to the dog. "Not much but I'd wager its more than you could catch on your own." THe dog sniffed, then devoured the rat. It was obviously tired. Spike walked away and just stared at the little dog. The little fella must be awfully tenacious to have survived an attack that killed its mistress. Not only did he look like a little white bear, he must be strong like a bear. " Hey, that's what I'll call you...Bear."  
  
****************************************  
  
Buffy had just finished up patrolling. It just so happened that this particular cemetery was the one in which Spike's crypt was located. "This is a habit that I'd better break right now," she thought. But she couldn't stop herself from walking in the general direction of Spike's crypt. As she drew closer, she saw Spike pick up and carry a dog into the crypt. "Gross. He's a puppy eating vampire!" she said as she stormed away. "Good riddance."  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Just Messing Around  
Chapter 3  
Author: Joyce  
Email: zinehall@yahoo.com  
Disclaimers: Joss is King.   
  
  
  
Buffy awoke to the sounds of kitchen cabinets banging. Can't that girl have some consideration for me. Buffy buried her head beneath the pillows. That didn't help because someone was now knocking on her bedroom door. Dawn opened the door. " When are you going to shop again? We don't have that much food. Janice's mom buys her six different selections of cereals. Why can't we have more?", she whined as Buffy tried to scrunch even further into the covers.   
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead. You heard me. You weren't out all that late last night. I heard you bang the door when you came home. " Dawn was not going to be put off. "I'm a growing teenager. I need lots of food." She walked away leaving the door wide open.   
  
"Fine," Buffy yelled. She could hear the cabinets once again going throught the open/close paces. "I'm coming downstairs," she said as she slowly grabbed her robe and walked down the stairs.   
  
Buffy surveyed the kitchen. There were two boxes of cereal on the table. Dawn was looking back and forth between the two boxes trying to determine which was the lesser of two evils from the expression on her face.   
  
"Oh, bloody hell," Dawn said as she picked up both boxes and simultaneously poured into one cereal bowl.   
  
"Dawn..." Buffy started. Spike is a bad influence on us, she thought. What good would it do to reprimand her.   
  
"What?" Dawn looked at the bowl. The combination of Reese's Peanut Butter Puffs and Trix did not look particularly appetizing but it was all they had. She poured milk over the cereal. The sight of milk turning brown and being swirled with rainbow colors did not look appealing at all. In fact it looked downright inedible. "Eww." Dawn was too polite to say anything else. It had seemed a good idea at the time. She picked up the bowl and poured the contents down the garbage disposer.   
  
"Hey," Buffy said. "Don't waste food like that. Do you have any idea of how much those boxes cost?"  
  
Dawn grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured herself a glass of milk. Then she took chocolate Nesquick, mixed it into the milk, and gulped it down rapidly.  
  
The doorbell rang. Dawn looked at Buffy. "No time now. Xander's here. Gotta go." Dawn left the kitchen and ran to the door. Xander was waiting patiently leaning against the doorjamb.   
  
"Good morning, Dawn....Buffy".   
  
Dawn grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. "Don't talk to her. She's a big grump this morning." This was said with a smile and a wave.   
  
Xander gave Buffy a worried, questioning glance. Buffy smiled sending a message that she was ok. Xander sighed and waved goodbye. He was used to mornings like this now. Being an only child, he had never experienced the seemingly sibling rivalry which emanated from Dawn quite a bit. Ah, the joys of being an only child. Not. Xander's parents virtually ignored him leaving him to get himself ready and off to school. His parents problems were with each other like always and there was nothing that he could do.   
  
Buffy went back to the kitchen, sat and placed her forehead on the table. Riley and Sam had seemed so happy. They were doing what they both loved and getting paid for it to boot while she was stuck at the Doublemeat Palace. God, how she hated that place. She imagined herself still in college and dating Riley. That would be a good, safe, normal option. Why had she taken him for granted? Why had she felt so bored at the time? Normal girls would have been ecstatic to involved with such a hunky guy? What was wrong with her? Why did she let him get away? This last thought niggled her brain. Why...  
  
"Morning, Buffy." Willow appeared in the doorway. "How ya doing?," she asked with a wide smile, wide-eyed holding back from saying more.  
  
"Ok, I'll bite. What's up, Will?"  
  
"Xander asked me to be his best man! Wow, I feel complimented that he thinks of me as being such a friend that he couldn't ask a guy friend? You know, 'cos of the whole me being a girl and all. Plus I get to see Tara." Willow was now bouncing.   
  
Buffy smiled. "That's great. Really happy for you, Will."  
  
"Do you think she'll be bothered that I'm in the wedding party? "Cos she might not want to see me just yet. Maybe I should keep a low profile. I don't know what to say to her. " Willow had done the Rosenberg switch going from happy to anxious in the blink of an eye.   
  
Buffy got up and rubbed her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Will. You've been off the magic wagon for a while now. Something tells me she won't mind seeing you at all."  
  
"Do you really think so?"   
  
Buffy nodded. Willow started a coffee pot. Then she looked into the refrigerator looking for something more substantial that the cereal boxes still on the table.   
  
Buffy winced. Inwardly, she wished Willow would contribute more to the household budget but she found herself unable to pour ice on her friend's good mood. She just smiled as Willow pulled eggs and sausage out. Oh, well, this would just require more overtime at the Doublemeat Palace.   
  
Willow fixed her breakfast hurriedly and ate without even offering Buffy any. Must think I already ate, Buffy thought. Willow placed her dishes in the sink and left the kitchen. Hmmph. Not even an offer to wash up. Buffy resignedly washed the dishes and mused more on Riley and Sam.   
  
Willow said goodbye from the door and was off to school.   
  
Buffy just stood there. I will not cry. Must go to work in an hour. She trudged up the stairs and got ready for work.   
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Title: Just Messing Around  
Disclaimer: Joss is King.  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long. Illness sidetracked me. Thanks for the nice helpfull reviews  
********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Spike woke up lying on the sarcophagus. Bear is atop him. Momentarily forgetting, Spike thought he felt the warmth of Buffy's arm across his chest. "Mmm, Buffy.." he moaned until he touched the ball of fur. He was rewarded with a lick and tail thumping. His face registers confusion. Oh, yeah, she broke up with me. She's really not coming back. He lay there and let that sink in. Bear however refused to let Spike mope. He jumped off Spike and ran toward the door and then ran back.   
  
"Stupid dog. What am I going to do with you?" Spike said still refusing to get up."What's that about?" He pulled the blanket around him and went back to sleep.   
  
Bear had tried to tell Spike in his doggie way that he needed to go for a walk. It was time. His mistress always took him to the bushes in the morning. After running back and forth a few more times and not getting any response from Spike, Bear looked for something soft. His mistress had trained him to go on a special rug if she was unable to take him for a walk. Bear relieved his bladder and returned to lie down on Spike.   
  
An acidic odor awakened Spike minutes later. He sat up disturbing Bear and let his vampiric nose lead him to....his duster which he had tossed in the corner. He picked it up and rivets of urine ran off. "Ain't this just dandy!" he fumed. Take it easy. Little fella's got bodily needs and all that. Mustn't get upset. He filled his lungs with unneeded air, held his breath, and let it out slowly. That's what those promo psych types always recommended. I can deal with this. He went below, salvaged a piece of burnt but useable fabric and proceeded to wipe the residue off his duster. He'd have to buy something to remove the odor later. He obviously had to do some research on dogs as well as get the little fella some proper food.   
  
It was almost time for Passions. Spike grabbed a packet of blood from the fridge, ripped it open and poured it into a cup. He put the cup into the microwave, set it and waited. Bear looks at Spike curiously. "Don't know what to feed you now. A diet of rats can't be good for puppies." He cursed himself for thinking like a Scooby. He got downed his cup of blood and settled down to watch his show. At least, Passions was one constant in his unlife just like the DeSoto now warehoused. Why is it that he got more constant pleasure from objects as opposed to people, he wondered. First Cecily, then Drusilla, now Buffy. Spike leapt to his feet, grabbed the first thing handy and threw it at the wall. NO, no, must NOT go off the deep end. At least, let me enjoy Passions. Spike didn't consider himself obsessed over a TV show, just very discriminating. If it weren't for Passions, he wouldn't have bothered to get a TV. Stupid shallow human activity. Spike tried to watch further but his emotions got the better of him. The tears began to flow in slow rivets. He turned off the TV and let himself be overcome by the tears. Cleansing really. Must clean her out of my system.  
  
Bear jumped into Spike's lap and started to lick the tears away. He whimpered softly knowing that this strange man was hurt somehow. Spike wrapped Bear into his arms and just held on. It's OK. I'm OK. It became clear to Spike just why humans had so many pets. They take the lonely away from themselves. He looked wondrously at Bear while petting him. Why isn't this dog howling in grief? He seems to be OK, not wildly happy but not moping either, and dealing with his situation at the present. He must see the finality of the situation and the benefits of moving on. Animals can do that. Or am I being wildly anthropomorphic?   
  
Most vampires don't get attached. They are solitary creatures for the most part. Existing is all about survival. Spike is as different a vampire as he was different as a human. He pondered on this a bit. Then he got up and went to the lower level or at least what was left of it. Better clean up this mess. Wonder who this Doctor fellow was anyhow? Was Nish the Doctor? He didn't think so. Nish had gotten the eggs from someone else and was in charge of them. He'd asked Spike to house the eggs temporarily until he got sufficient storage room. Spike, seeing nothing wrong with helping a friend, had obliged. Had he been set up? Spike had a hard time believing that Nish would do this to him. He would not purposely set up Spike against the Slayer or would he? No matter now. He'd learned a lesson. Never do another favor for a demon. He busied himself among the rubble. He removed the disgusting carapace shards and burnt debris to the upper level. He'd take them outside and dispose of them once night fell.   
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Title: Just Messing Around  
Author: Joyce  
Email: zinehall@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Joss is King.  
*****************************************************************  
Buffy is working at the Doublemeat Palace thankfully in the back room. She has not been keen on working at the register out front ever since Riley surprised her. She is mindlessly wrapping burgers with Tom so that they won't fall behind. The Doublemeat Palace has no shortage of customers. Dinner time, 5-7PM, is the busiest time of the evening. She has the wrapping down to a science. If the customer wants something extra, someone else can insert it in the burger.   
  
The Doublemeat Palace has no shortage of customers. Tom is new and anxious.  
  
"Am I doing these right?," he asks. "Are the edges OK?"  
  
Buffy looks at him, stifling an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, they'll do".  
She can't believe that some people place high hopes on this job. It's just supposed to be a steppingstone to something better. Yeah, right. She had told herself that at one time. But was there really something better out there for her?   
  
Unfortunately, Buffy's mind wanders again. Not jealous of Sam really. Sam and Riley made a great couple. What is it then? She's jealous of what they have...the marriage which she'll probably never have. Too dangerous for her to marry someone, especially a normal person. They'd be a continual target as the Slayer's husband. Just look at how Dawn is targeted. A husband would be a much more visible target to demons who made it their business. At least, Dawn as a teenager, was ashamed to be constantly seen with Buffy. Buffy did ,however, want warmth and companionship in her life. And something more. She wanted to cling and be loved by an equal. She thought of her father, Hank Summers, and blamed him for her seeming inability to have a workable relationship. Angel was the love of her life and he'd left her. And if that wasn't enough of a low point, Parker Abrams,a normal human, had used her and discarded her. Think again. Maybe Parker was the source of her difficulties. Maybe she'd placed a shield up which was impenetrable. Maybe Riley saw it and got tired of trying to knock a hole through it. Spike was different. He had been the one to always see right through her. She had enjoyed their companionable bickering. That was something she secretly enjoyed. Secret because she hid it from the Scoobies. She'd surprised herself by being so turned on when she'd found out his chip didn't work on her. Where'd that come from? It was fire. Self destructive? She'd needed it like a wino needed a bottle. But Spike wasn't going with the spirit of the thing. It was just sex for itself. Since when had she become Parker? It really hurt her to see Spike's hopeful eyes each time they'd made love. That's why she'd bolted in the mornings. Hopeful of what? Something she couldn't give him certainly. It all became too much. "Tell me you love me." The look on his face was eye opening. She just couldn't do this to him anymore. She wasn't a jerk.   
  
Tom knocked over a box of wrappers sending paper all over the floor.   
  
"Oops. I didn't mean to. I was just trying to keep up with you," he said as he awkwardly started to pick up the papers.   
  
The crashing noise brought the manager to the door. At Tom's utterly helpless expression, Buffy said it was no big. The manager crossed her arms, shook her head and left.   
  
"Just slow down, Tom. You will have your speed soon enough. Just take your time now. Everything costs money. The boss won't be happy if you rush to destroy things." Buffy helped Tom toss the now contaminated wrappers.   
She changed gloves and got back into the wrapping rhythm and thus, into her reveries. Yeah, Spike understood her. Wonder what he was doing now?  
  
********************************************************************   
Spike had found a light piece of chain and some useable leather in the rubble from which he fashioned a makeshift dog chain. He knew that humans could get into trouble for walking with an unchained dog in Sunnydale. Stupid rule really and funny too. There were all sorts of nasty unchained beasties and the human authorities would fine a bloke for a loose dog.  
  
Spike and Bear walked amiably in silence. Bear's previous training served him well. He knew how to heel properly so that he wouldn't get caught in the strange chain. Bear led Spike to the spot where his mistress had been assaulted. Police tape surrounded the area as Spike had known there would be. Bear whined and tugged on his chain. However, there was nothing to be done now. It was up to the police. Spike, of course, could have followed a blood trail for the police but that would open up all sorts of questions. It was best to let the humans solve the mystery.   
  
Spike tugged gently at the leash and pulled Bear along. They went to the local pet shop before it was closed. When they arrived, the clerk complimented Spike on such a healthy looking dog. Spike just smiled. He hadn't had anything to do with it but didn't want to arouse the suspicions of the clerk. Who knows..she might think him a dognapper or something. He knew enough that dogs were big business and dognapping was a serious offense even if he didn't understand it. Dogs were delicacies to many of his demon friends and they'd pinch puppies secondary to their first choice, kittens. Better lay low from them. Yeah, don't trust demons again. There's something special about this little guy. Spike bought a proper chain, some food and a pooper scooper. Must keep the crypt clean in case of accidents. He chuckled. Yeah, right. He managed to keep the glum feeling down. Bear whimpered questioningly. Spike petted him and went back to the counter to ask the clerk about getting rid of pet accidents. She recommended Watkins Permanent Pet Odor Eliminator which she just happened to have under the counter. A human who mixed her real job with a side job, hmm. Spike trusted that this would work. He'd seen enough infomercials on TV and Watkins was an old reliable product.   
  
They left the store and found themselves by the Doublemeat Palace. Buffy saw them first and hid. Spike with a dog on a chain? The same dog from last night. What is this? A pet? She breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to think of Spike as being a puppy eater. Still she kept out of sight.   
  
****************************************************************  
Dawn and Kevin were out walking after having malts, the official bonding drink of teenagers. This was an unoffical date ,sort of, but not really. Kevin and Melissa were Dawn's best buds from school but Buffy didn't need to know that one of them was a boy. Maybe Kevin liked her just a little? Buffy didn't even care enough about her friends to check them out. After all, there had been the Halloween incident. As far as Dawn was concerned, this gave her more freedom but she still seethed inside. Giles had been the one to step in and set bounds. That was supposed to be Buffy's job. Willow? Oh, please. She was busy in her room with her own problems so it had been easy to sneak off and meet Kevin at the malt shop.   
  
They'd just been laughing and catching up on the school gossip. Dawn liked the fact that Kevin always noticed the antics of Kirstie and her gang to diss Dawn and Melissa. As a good friend, he was on Dawn's side. Kirstie was just the female version of a bully. Kevin, being smaller and a target of jocks, really didn't like Kirstie despite her preening before him. She was one of those girls who thought all boys, including the ones she didn't think much of, should bow down before her. Not this guy. Dawn was a real girl, one of the sparkling beauties of the school, even if she didn't know it. He beamed at her as they walked. Now was not the time to tell her. He was confused at the feelings that brew beneath the surface ,bubbling up now and then. No. I'm too confused. Why confuse her too?   
  
"Hey, Spike!" Dawn suddenly called out, breaking Kevin's revery. Kevin looked to see an older, white haired guy with scuffed Doc Martens and a sinister looking coat ..and a cute fluffy dog. Was this guy a family friend? He'd never been to Dawn's house and Dawn didn't talk much about home. But the guy looked dangerous.   
  
Spike stopped and, noticing Dawn with a boy, glared at the boy. Who was this wanker? Why was Dawn out alone with him? Did Buffy know? His Victorian upbringing was shocked and he wanted the boy to know it.   
  
"Ooh, a puppy," Dawn's eyes widened in glee ..and then stopped. What's wrong with this picture? Vampire and dog? She didn't like the implications. Her mouth hung open with suppressed words.   
  
Spike, catching the look, hurried to ease the fear in her eyes. "Don't worry, B..Dawn. Just walking Bear, here." He once again turned his gaze to the boy. Got to keep him quaking in his boots. Who is he?  
  
Dawn, no slouch, caught the message. " Uh, this is Kevin, a friend of mine from school. Buffy knows him." She added the lie on as a matter of course. "Kevin, this is Spike, my sister's friend."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Spike." Kevin had started to extend his hand out of politeness but stopped when the glare increased twofold. He looked down and shuffled his feet. Not a good feeling here.   
  
"Just walking the girl home, were you now?" Spike directed this to Kevin, Kevin nodded feebly. " Right then. I'll just walk along with you. Make sure you get there all safe and sound." He smirked.   
  
Dawn's shoulders dropped knowing the jig was up. Kevin didn't mind. He was finally going to see where Dawn lived.   
  
"So, Spike, where'd you get the dog?" Dawn tried to take the focus off Kevin.  
  
"Does Buffy really know Kevin, here?"Spike didn't miss a beat.   
  
Dawn bit her lip.   
  
TBC  
  
*******************************************************************  
Please excuse the Watkins plug. Hee, hee. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Title: Just Messing Around  
Author: Joyce  
Email: zinehall@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Joss is King.   
Rating: PG-13 for sexual innuendo.  
Pairing: Spike/Tarantula, Spike/Buffy implied.   
Spoilers: Season 6 post "As You Were"  
Summary: Someone new enters Spike's life.  
Author's comment: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. This is only my second attempt at fanfiction and I got more into this story than was originally intended. Thanks for the helpful reviews. This is a learning process. In the future, I plan to have more of a completed outline before I venture into the waters. At least now, I know how to end this. Not now, but by the next chapter.   
  
****************************************************************  
Spike sat in a corner of the Fish Tank eyeing the lovelies. The interlude with Dawn and Kevin had done much for his self esteem. Yeah, he still had it. It was time to get kicking in a Buffy forgetting manner. The Fish Tank offered loose women and loud punk music. Couples gyrated in various manners on the floor.  
  
The bar was full of young wild hoods and Goth posers,as well as older blue collar types and fishermen. Spike sipped his whiskey while he scanned the room. He noticed that one black haired young lady was looking at him not so surreptitiously. She smiled , turned and giggled with her friends. Spike thought, that's the ticket. He smirked and sauntered over to her table. He held out his hand.   
  
"Dance?"  
  
The girl hurriedly put on a bored expression. "Sure, why not?"  
  
Spike obligingly dances close, feeling her warmth. Sexy little chit. They hit it off and exchange names.   
  
"Tarantula, eh?", Spike raised his eyebrows.   
  
"And Spike is what? Your everyday name?"  
  
"Touche."  
  
Tarantula tried to appear sultry. "Haven't seen you here before." She is attracted to Spike's aura of darkness.   
  
"Oh, I hang around, here and there." Spike is beginning to think Tarantula is a silly young thing obviously trying to appear older...but he humors her. Young innocent ones trying to appear bad. Be careful, Tarantula. You might find out more than you want to.   
  
When the music stopped, Spike took her to his table. Tarantula turned and signalled her friends. One by one, they disappeared, a fact which did not escape Spike. They sat down and ordered drinks. Spike knew she was underage by the slight catch in her breath which confirmed it for him. Over eager, that one. Better watch it. Just slow it down. But the initial lust didn't disappear.   
  
Tarantula is feeling game but not so sure since this guy seems much older. Not like her friends. Time to be coy. She doesn't refuse the drinks though. Drinks, plural. Soon she is tipsy.   
  
Spike sighs. "Time for you to go home. Live close by?"  
  
Tarantula says she'll drive herself home.   
  
"No, you won't. Just wait here."  
  
Spike went to the bar to retrieve Bear, who is happily accepting attention from two burly sailors. Who'd think big guys would like small, fluffy dogs? Bear is enjoying himself but eagerly goes with Spike. As they near the table, Bear begins to growl. The closer they get, the more Bear growls.   
  
" Ooh, such a sweetie dog. I'd never figure you for a dog lover". Tarantula's hard exterior melted momentarily. Must put back on her Goth mask. She looks aside as if she hadn't said anything.   
  
Spike smiles.   
  
"What?" she asks.   
  
In the meantime, Bear started to bark at Tarantula.   
  
"What's wrong with your dog?"  
  
Spike is curious now. He pulls Bear closer to Tarantula. Bear growls, sniffs at Tarantula and scoots backward, then goes in again whimpering. Spike has noticed that Bear went for a bracelet. Tarantula noticed, also.   
  
"Your dog have a thing against bracelets?"  
  
"Maybe. That's a nice piece."  
  
"Yeah. A friend gave it to me. Told me it was a steal."  
  
Spike cocked his brow. "A steal?"  
  
"Yeah, you know. A deal. I didn't ask. I like gifts." At this, she looked him in the eye.   
  
Spike turned aside. Ah, this girl. He turned the subject back to the bracelet at hand. "Suppose I wanted to get a bracelet like that. Who'd I see for such a 'steal', as you say?"   
  
"Uh, Dave's in business, uh, trading and such. Don't really know much about it. I just like the gifts." She fingered her gold earring.   
  
Spike leaned back. He knew she was underage. He just wanted her tongue to loosen just a bit more so he poured a thimble of his whiskey into her glass. Didn't want her passing out. Bear had quieted down.   
  
"Thought we were leaving," she said.   
  
"No big hurry. About your friend, Dave, how can I contact him? You say he's in business, right? Might have something to trade with him."  
  
"Oh, why are you so interested in him when I'm here?" Again with the sexy. She pouted and relented. "He lives at Pine and Fir on the corner across from the statue."  
  
Spike mentally filed away this info. Might get even for Bear after all.   
  
"Nothing, pet. Just a guy thing. Hey, you're not in any shape to drive. Suppose I drive you home?"  
  
Tarantula looks at him slightly askance. She has enough wit about her to fear Spike just a bit. After all, he is a stranger and she's out with a fake ID, as if her parents cared anyway. Technically, she was an adult just not legit for liquor. But she has no choice. Her friends have left.  
  
"Ok," she manages to sigh. "Just don't let the dog dirty up my car", she says as she hands over her car keys.   
  
They walk to the car. Spike let himself and Bear in. Tarantula stands on the curb like a lump. She's having second thoughts.   
  
Spike looks at her and gets out to open the passenger door. "Right then. Forgot my manners. "  
  
Tarantula, touched, stifled her trembles, smiled and got in. They rode peacefully in quiet to her house...or six houses away from her house. It wouldn't do for her neighbors and parents to see someone else driving the car. Her reputation might be shot but she still was living with the parents.   
  
"I had a fun time. Mind having a second go around?" Spike asked.   
  
Tarantula loosened up a bit. She was now on her own turf. This guy's not so bad after all. In fact, he was more of a gentleman than her friends.   
  
"Sure," she said and gave him her telephone number.   
  
Spike watched her to her doorstep as she walked slightly swaying down the street. She turned and waved. Spike saluted her and sauntered off with Bear stopping off at a phone booth to tip off the police. Not a bad night after all.   
  
Nice looking bint. Reminds me of Drusilla. Tarantula was pretty but that was all. Just surface beauty. Scratch the surface and you have what? Not much for brains there. Why was he concerned with what was between her ears? Drusilla didn't have much but he loved her for a hundred years anyway. Harmony didn't have any but who said anything about loving her. She was just convenient. Buffy had said that about him, too. Buffy of the wit and quips who could match him line for line and blow for blow... Spike choked. He'd tried so hard not to think about Buffy and here she was intruding into his thoughts. He hurried to his crypt. There was a certain pressing concern. He might not have the Buffybot but he was sure he'd give Bear a show. The liquor was working its way on his undead body.   
  
********************************************************************  
Buffy eased closer to the crypt. It's not as if I want to see him or anything. Just checking up on him. See what he's up to. She leaned in and placed an ear on the door slab. Spike was moaning and talking in what seemed a sex charged manner. What? He's got someone already? It's been less than a week. Evil, undead unappreciative thing! What do I care? She marched off suddenly and quickly made dust of the wild looking vamp who, unfortunately for him, jumped into the path of a pissed off Slayer. How dare he? Uh. Oh, he can do anything he likes only why so soon. She couldn't get home fast enough.   
  
********************************************************************  
"Dawnie, wanna rent a video?" Willow asked as Dawn, concerned, looked out the window. It was Friday night and Buffy was later than usual. This was their traditional video night.   
  
Dawn barely glanced at Willow. "And we're going to get one...how? You drive me to the store? Not liking the sound of that." With that, she turned and stomped upstairs.   
  
A guilty wince furrowed Willow's brow. She was trying so hard. No matter how hard she tried, Dawn was still angry with her. That demon had been Rack's doing. She had not the slightest inkling that that thing was going to appear. But the going to Rack's in the first place had been her undoing. She couldn't resist the pull of magic long enough to devote an evening completely to Dawn as she had promised. She had let magic get in the way with a tragic consequence.   
  
Why was she still angry? Dawn's arm was almost good as new, probably better, what with her being stoked by glowy energy helping it along. It wasn't really my fault, Willow tried to tell herself. But she knew it was. Magic was everything. Magic is manna. It's not so bad..not bad. Just gotta stay away from it for a bit, is all. It doesn't control me. She picked up a bottle of Evian and started to took several gulps.   
  
Buffy came in through the back door and surprised Willow.   
  
"Hi, Will. So what movie are we seeing? Where's Dawn?" she asked as she walked into the living room.   
  
Willow pursed her lips and pointed upstairs.   
  
"Oh," Buffy looked disappointed. "She's calling it a night already? It's not that late."  
  
Willow walked away with a bowed head. Buffy followed and touched her shoulder. Willow couldn't hold back the dam of tears. She clung to Buffy.   
  
"I try so hard, you know? I mean, I really, really try."  
  
"I know, Will."  
  
"It's like there's no such thing as forgiveness with her," Willow sniffled. " We all make mistakes." Buffy stiffened. More stuff with which to deal. She wanted to forgive Willow. She really, really wanted to expunge the board completely clean but this was Dawn we're talking about. My sisiter, my blood, the one I died for. How could she? These thoughts were hard to contain. Buffy tried to put on a poker face.   
  
Willow continued to cry. " Buffy, do you forgive me? I mean, I'm so sorry for what happened. If only I could go back and do it right."  
  
Buffy stroked her hair. " That's all right, Will," she said evading the question. "I know you're sorry." She then turned her back to Willow. "Come on, I'm sure we can find a suitable movie on TV. Late night, all sorts of movies,"she said as Willow's sobs decreased. "You look in the TV Guide and I'll go get Dawn."  
  
As Buffy walked upstairs, she thought of how bad the evening was for her emotionally. A heavy sigh emerged. Unfortunately, Dawn heard it.   
  
"Was that meant for me?"  
  
Oh boy.   
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Title: Just Messing Around  
Author: Joyce  
Email: zinehall@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Joss is King.   
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Spike/Buffy, Spike/Dawn friendship.   
Spoilers: Season 6 post "As You Were"  
Summary: Someone new enters Spike's life.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Spike? You home?"Dawn called as she knocked at the door. The early morning sun shone off on the horizon. Dawn had sneaked out early on this Saturday morning. She needed some friendly company after the disappointment of last night.  
  
"Spike? Are you in there?"  
  
She heard a bark. Oh he still has the dog..what's his name? Something to do with lions or honey.. Oh Bear, I remember. Suddenly the door opened inward. Spike was safely outside the sun's rays.   
  
"Bit? What brings you here? Big Sis know you're up and about? Slayer's not usually up at this hour," he said squinting heavily.  
  
"How would you know?"Dawn asked.   
  
Spike stiffened. "Just saying is all. Slayer keeps late hours. Needs her beauty rest so she can fight the good fight and all that rot".  
  
As Dawn walked in, she nearly tripped over an over eager dog. She bent down and took his head between her hands. Bear did the wig wag dog thing jumping up and down happily. Dawn couldn't help feeling a frisson of anxiety. She couldn't stop being amazed that the dog was still alive. Spike looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Uh, Spike? Why do you still have this dog? I thought he would have been dinner by now, you being a vampire and all. What, are you really keeping him as a pet?"  
  
"Shush. Don't tell anyone. Cute 'lil guy. Kinda grows on me. Yeah, I'm keeping him for now. Good company he is."   
  
Spike reached down and stroked Bear. Bear was loving the sandwichy attention. It was too much for him that he let loose a trickle.   
  
"Oh no you don't . You know where to go. Wait here, Bit."   
  
Spike took the rambunctious dog down the ladder to the specified dug out doggy area. After all, he couldn't walk him during the day. This worked for both of them. When Bear had done his business, Spike brought him back to the upper level of the crypt. Dawn was peaking down. She couldn't see much but the sight of velvety fabric intrigued her.  
  
"Spike, what have you done down there? Looks like you had some sort of a demonic decorating frenzy. But it's kinda burnt. What happened? Ooh, can I see?"   
  
"No!" he shouted.  
  
At the hurt look on Dawn's face, he said. "Bad enough that you're here. The Slayer would have a freak out if she found you downstairs. I rather fancy remaining one of the non dusty undead."   
  
Spike brought Bear up and closed the trap door. Dawn sat down on the couch.  
  
"Spike, we haven't really spent any time together for awhile and I miss you."  
  
"Nice to hear that, Bit."  
  
Spike thought it was wonderfully caring of someone to miss him. He just wished Buffy would miss him, even just a little. He looked down.   
  
"What's wrong? You don't want me here?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Bit. Was just thinking of something else."  
  
"Oh you and Buffy are always thinking of something else when I'm talking."  
  
Dawn got up and stomped towards the door.  
"Why do I bother? No one wants to listen to me! " The tears were flowing before she got to the door.   
  
Spike cocked his head. The sight of a Summers in distress disturbed him. "Here now , Bit, what's wrong?"  
  
Dawn plopped down. "No one seems to want me around," she sniffed. "I feel as if I'm in the way."  
  
Bear was looking at her quizzically. Spike sat down on the couch. "Wanna talk? I'm here to listen." He looked at Dawn with wide open eyes.  
  
"Buffy's unhappy and I think it's 'cos of me.."  
  
Spike had zeroed in on the Buffy being unhappy part. He leaned in closer.  
  
Dawn caught another breath between sobs. " I thought things were going to be Ok after Buffy's birthday party. She seemed really to care for a little while then she went back to being all avoidy. I haven't done anything wrong. She seems all closed off, you know? I don't know where I stand. " She wiped her eyes. "Willow...don't want to talk to her. I'm still scared. Tara was great. I blame Willow for driving her away. She was the only one of the gang who had time for me."  
  
"There now, Bit. Not your fault. Red's got some problems which she has to work out. Don't you go off feeling it's your fault. I'm sure you can call Glinda anytime."  
  
"I don't know. It was so easy to talk to her when she was living down the hall. I just miss her. " Her eyes were beginning to clear. She calmed down. "I'm so glad that you're here, Spike. You always listened to me. I've felt so closed off because Buffy put a barrier between us in not so many words. I know something's going on with you and Buffy but I don't know what. She seems to tense up when I mention your name. So I felt sort of guilty sneaking out this morning. I know she wouldn't approve. Thanks, Spike." She stood up. "Oh, before I forget, you're going to be invited to the wedding."  
  
Spike was surprised. "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. I overhead Xander and Anya arguing about it but Anya's made up her mind to invite you."  
  
Spike smiled. "Bet the whelp was fuming."  
  
"He looked liked he'd blown a gasket." Dawn was definitely feeling better. "Better get going now before I'm missed." She laughed and left quickly leaving the door open in her haste.   
Spike groaned. He closed the door and picked up Bear. "Yeah, Bear, scruffy one, it's just you and me. Can't figure out those Summer's women." But he was feeling better. Lots better. And a wedding invite to boot.   
  
Truth be told, he'd also missed the Little Bit. He'd found out just how tenacious she was when it came to learning things. She was full of spunk just like Buffy. Buffy. Spike did not push the thought of Buffy out of his mind this time. The pain had lessened considerably. He lay down on the couch and held Bear, clinging to him for solace. Did Buffy even think about him at all? Did she hate him? Why didn't she stake him? Did she really think he was the "Doctor"? Somehow, he thought that if she really believed that, she would have staked him on the spot. He still had his unlife so there was hope. Hope was everlasting or so he recalled from his days as a poet. Hope was what drove humans to do more and to push for what they wanted. Vampires mostly lived in the moment. Spike was different from most vampires in that he had dreams,desires and hopes of fullfilling those desires. He also worked hard to accomplish his goals. That was what had made him such a formidable opponent to countless demons and three slayers. He had accomplished all his goals except for winning over Buffy. Buffy was an anomaly. He also had failed to kill her, luckily for him. His failure had led to a new beginning. She had opened a whole new world to him. His life as a chipped vampire would have been unbearable save for the bright presence of Buffy. She was sublime, golden,and radiant but with a trace of darkness. Such power. Instinctively, he felt that her power was rooted in darkness. He was irresistably drawn to the unique combination of this particular slayer. They belonged together even is she didn't know it. The fact that he could hurt her if he wanted sealed the deal for him. She wasn't human and he seemed to be the only one who knew. What would her precious Scoobies think if they knew what he did? He simply had to try to get her back. Spike puffed his chest. She was over him? Don't think so. Why, I bet she's dreaming about me even now. He smirked, put Bear on his chest and settled in for the day. ____________________________________________________________  
  
The door slamming awakened Buffy. She then heard heated conversation downstairs followed by frantic running up the stairs and yet another door slamming. That would be Dawn. Buffy pulled the pillow over her ears. She didn't need this. So sleepy. Wanted to sleep. She yawned, curled into a ball, and waited breathlessly for a few moments. When it became apparent that no one needed her at the moment, she nestled comfortably under the covers.  
  
"MMm,Spike,"she murmured.   
  
She opened her eyes and sat up. Had she been loud enough for someone to hear her? She lay back down. She missed Spike terribly. Oh what had she done? She had felt so comfortable and wanted in his arms. She felt they had an unspoken communication and she missed it. Riley had been what she wanted but it wasn't enough. She should have been so happy. Buffy was relieved in a way that Riley was married and happy. Yes, she realized that she was indeed relieved. She no longer had to worry about what might have happened. Riley was taken. Funny wasn't it? Such a difference a few days made. She had spent time feeling envious when that wasn't the case at all. She felt as if a load had been lifted off her shoulders. ...  
  
Why had she been swayed by Riley's swagger?Because he was good and Spike was bad? What was bad? Spike had done many so called good things even though he was technically bad. This was so confusing. It was wrong of her to have gotten caught up in Riley's need to blame everything on Spike. Why? It sure seemed like jealously from this angle. Spike was too adorably inept to be the Doctor but she'd gone along with Riley. At the time, that had seemed the right thing to do. Now, she wasn't so sure. She did know that the only definite thing she needed was to get Spike back. However, her pride was a major obstacle. Apologize to Spike, the evil undead thing? She choked on the moniker which she had ,with great effort, added on this time. It was what grounded her in the human world, as far as she was concerned. There should be a definite line of demarcation. Me good. Spike evil. Hence it's bad for us to be together however much I desire him. And desire him she did. The sheets showed evidence of just how desirable Spike was. He was lean and long. Lots of Spikey goodness there for sure. Yeah, she'd tell him one day. She relaxed,smiled and went back to sleep.  
  
THE END  
  
********************************************************************  
Please give feedback and suggestions for how to do a proper ending. I originally had another ending but lost my notes so I ended it ambiguously so as to be a plausible between canon story. I'm also seeking feedback on the characters. Dawn is much more likeable in Season 7 than she was in Season 6. If she comes across as whiny and spoiled, that's how she seemed to me at the time. She is simply wonderful and gracious now. Willow has also changed for the better. I just hope I depicted an accurate time line portrayal of the characters. In Hell's Bells, it seemed that Buffy hadn't spoken to Spike since As You Were but lots had happened offscreen to color her reaction to seeing Spike at the wedding. 


End file.
